howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hairy Hooligan Weapons
Hairy Hooligan Weapons are weapons used by the Hooligan Tribe. History ''How to Train Your Dragon As Vikings, the Hooligan Tribe is well versed in warfare and therefore weaponry. They use it, for the most part, for defensive purposes. Though the Hooligan tribe do have human enemies to protect Berk from, the weaponry was largely used to fight dragons. Weapons are mostly constructed by the Hooligan blacksmith, which is currently Gobber the Belch. Dragons: Riders of Berk After ending the war with dragons in the first movie, the village shifted away from large-scale weapons production. Gobber, as the village blacksmith, had a large back stock of weapons and more available time since he mostly made weapons. In "Viking for Hire" Gobber becomes depressed not having a significant role in the village any longer. He attempts to peddle his weapons for other uses, with little success. Ultimately, Gobber is able to find more activity tending to the resident dragons' teeth. In "In Dragons We Trust" the Berk Armory is burned to the ground and the weapons inside destroyed. Though unable to be proven, Hiccup feels Mildew started the fire to frame the dragons so that they would be banished from the island. In the following episode, "Alvin and the Outcasts", the Hooligans are able to utilize common household tools as weapons, since the Armory was destroyed. This episode also shows that Hooligans give their babies and young children miniaturized but functional weapons. List of Weapons Mace-Axe-Sword The Mace-Axe-Sword is as the name sounds, a combination of a mace, an axe, and a sword. It is seen occasionally in the background of some episodes. Axes Most, if not all the Vikings from Berk possess an axe. Axes can be simple or double-sided. Both of them have sharp blades tied to a wooden handle. Most notable axes are Astrid's old and new axe, as well as Stoick's axe. Swords Iron Swords Simply made Iron Swords are found throughout the franchise, frequently seen being repaired in Gobber's Blacksmith Shop. Made from Iron and forged by Gobber, these swords are simple but sturdy. The handles are wrapped with leather for extra grip. They can be seen in the background of many Viking homes and during battles. Gronckle Iron Swords Gronckle Iron swords were later (accidentally) invented. For a time, the exact recipe for Gronckle Iron was unknown, so the swords were rare. Sometime later, during "Bad Moon Rising", the formula was finally found by Fishlegs when he was captured by the Dragon Hunters, who had already begun industrializing Gronckle Iron production. It is assumed that after this, many weapons were "upgraded" and made with Gronckle iron instead of typical iron. These swords could cut straight through a typical sword, making them incredibly powerful in battle, especially against an opponent who does not have a Gronckle Iron sword. Maces Maces, both normal and Gronckle Iron, are seen throughout the entire franchise. They are small metal balls covered in spikes, with a handle made out of wood or metal, covered in leather for a better grip. One notable mace wielded by the Twins is Macey. Catapults Catapults are a big wooden mechanism with a spoon-like structure used to launch boulders. They are often seen on ships rather than on land, due to them being weapons for long range attacks. Sometimes, for comedic purposes, people are launched from catapults intentionally or by accident. There are several large catapult towers surrounding the village of Berk to protect from an attack by sea. These structures are later repurposed as windmills and structures for the resident dragons later on in the Franchise. Bolas Throughout the franchise, Bola weapons are used in a variety of situations, mostly by Hiccup. They are constructed from ropes and specially made iron weights, with each of the three arms held together by a metal ring. As seen in Hiccup's bola launchers, they are able to be folded up neatly, making them easier to transport. This does not impede them from functioning once thrown but seems to actually make them more accurate. Bludgeons Bludgeons are mainly used by the Jorgenson family, as each member has at least one. They are small wooden carvings, reminiscent of bowling targets. They have small rocks implanted in them, in order to make the force of impact bigger. Daggers Daggers are small knife-like weapons used for hand to hand combat. They are made from either iron or Gronckle iron and have a small handle made out of the same metal. The handles can be covered or not in leather. A notable dagger seen in the franchise is Hiccup's dagger. Pikes While pikes are seen less in the franchise, they are still seen in Gobber's blacksmith shop and in the hands of the Twins. In a scene of ''How to Train Your Dragon, the Twins enter with pikes, albeit two very different designs. Tuffnut's is fitted with a special head that allows the spearhead to be replaced. Spearheads, being fairly small, tend to need to be replaced after just a few sharpenings, since all sides of the spearhead are sharpened. Two rivets can be seen holding the spearhead in place. Ruffnut's pike, however, is a sharp, conical head that is fitted directly to the shaft. This seems to be made specifically for stabbing since this form of the pike is missing sharp sides like Tuffnut's pike has. Hammers The Hooligans also use hammers for battle. War hammers are different from hammers used in carpentry and other trades, in that they are far larger and often have spikes adorning them to cause more violent damage. Gallery HtSaDTA-BerkCatapult.PNG|In "How to Start a Dragon Academy" VikingForHire-Gobber1-5.JPG|In "Viking for Hire" VikingForHire-Gobber2-7.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber4-15.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber3-16.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber5-6.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber6-19.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber11-56.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber14-67.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber15-68.JPG VikingForHire-Hildegard4-35.JPG VikingForHire-MaceAxeSword1-42.JPG VikingForHire-MaceAxeSword2-44.JPG VikingForHire-BerthaCatapult1-20.JPG VikingForHire-BerthaCatapult2-21.JPG VikingForHire-BerthaCatapult3-22.JPG VikingForHire-Gobber21-85.jpg VikingForHire-InfectedTooth1-86.jpg One Blow At A Time.png Animal House-BerkCatapult-40.JPG|In "Animal House" IDWT-MildewsHut2-10.JPG|In "In Dragons We Trust" IDWT-Gobber7-95.JPG|Damaged sword named "Prudence" Alvin and the Outcasts title card.jpg|In "Alvin and the Outcasts" AatO-HooliganAxe-18.JPG AatO-Gobber1-19.JPG AatO-GobberStoick2-21.JPG AatO-Snotlout1-16.JPG All I need now.png AatO-Snotlout2-117.JPG AatO-BerkUtensils-92.JPG|Household goods used as weaponry AatO-Gobber3-93.JPG AatO-Bolas1-109.JPG|Bolas in action AatO-Bolas2-110.JPG HtPYD-97-HiccupStoick7.JPG|In "How to Pick Your Dragon" HtPYD-103-StoicksHammer.JPG Whirlwing 16.jpg Whirlwing 14.jpg Whirlwing 9.jpg Whirlwing 8.jpg SOD-DragonTactics-Weapons.jpeg|In School of Dragons Bewilderbeast insired weapons and armor in SOD.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 1 The Deadly Nadder 5.jpg|In Gobber's Guide to Battling Dragons Dragon Training Lesson 1 The Deadly Nadder 4.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 2-The Grockle 10.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 2-The Grockle 7.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 2-The Grockle 6.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 2-The Grockle 5.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 2-The Grockle 4.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 15.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 9.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 8.jpg Shield on Dragon Training Lesson 5.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 13.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 10.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 9.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 8.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 7.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 6.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 5.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 4.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 3.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 2.jpg Ski Jump 18.jpg Ski Jump 17.jpg Ski Jump 15.jpg Ski Jump 14.jpg Ski Jump 13.jpg Ski Jump 12.jpg Ski Jump 7.jpg Ski Jump 4.jpg Ski Jump 16.jpg Terrible Terror-Crushing It 8.jpg Terrible Terror-Crushing It 7.jpg Terrible Terror-Crushing It 6.jpg Terrible Terror-Crushing It 5.jpg Terrible Terror-Crushing It 4.jpg Terrible Terror-Crushing It 3.jpg Terrible Terror-Crushing It 2.jpg Terrible Terror-Crushing It 1.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4431.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4429.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4428.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4427.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4426.jpg Snoggletog Log 16.jpg Snoggletog Log 15.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Thelight is put on the stage.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The Light is centered on Fishlegs.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The Lighater waits.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The lady surprided by the hit.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- One of Zephyr's traps.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Arrows.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- A Pageant Camera Light.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- 2 people waiting.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Oaw.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Nuffink and Zephyr are worried.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Do.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- And so Zephyr.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- All the children sen from above.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Ruffnut shows what he wants.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Ruffnut Looks at some weapons.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 25.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Zephyr protects his brother.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Zephyr and Nuffink are worried.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Zephyr loooks uninterested.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Whatever.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-The Lighter Waits.jpg Wild Boar 49.jpg Wild Boar 48.jpg Wild Boar 47.jpg Wild Boar 45.jpg Wild Boar 43.jpg Wild Boar 38.jpg Wild Boar 34.jpg Site Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming